On The Road
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Dani heads out on her first headlining tour. Will Santana and Dani make it work or will the distance be too much for them to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**_ So its happening! My first multi chapter story for Dantana. Hopefully you guys like it, I know theres a few floating out there with a similar storyline but I'm hoping you stick with me on this adventure because I'm excited to put my own little spin on our two favourite girls. All songs that will be sung by Dani will be respectfully owned by their real artists. Whenever a song appears in a chapter I write the song and artist it is at the end of the chapter (and I hope you guys go check it out if you haven't heard the song before because there's going to be some awesome songs) Anyways, enjoy :)_

* * *

Dani tossed the last article of clothing into her open bag, placed her hands on her hips and looked around. She scrunched her nose as she pulled out a few shirts, tossed them on the floor and replaced them. She was about to headline a massive tour, her first one, and she didn't know what to pack. What do you bring with you on tour? She really only wanted one thing with her, Santana, but it was also the one thing she couldn't bring.

"Hows the packing going?" Santana asked, walking into the messy room and sitting on the end of the bed. She looked around at the pile of clothes scattered everywhere and then back up at her girlfriend, "Not that good huh?"

"I don't know what to bring. I don't want to over pack but I don't want to forget anything either," Dani let out a sigh as she pushed down the clothes that were overflowing from her bag.

"Hey," Santana sat up and interlocked her fingers with Dani's, "You're just nervous but you don't have any reason to be. Your album, debut album, went multi platinum. People love you...I love you...and for good reason. Don't. Be. Nervous."

"What would I do without you?" Dani asked placing a quick kiss on Santana's cheek.

"I really have no idea," Santana laughed as she pulled away, helping Dani close her bag and place it on the floor.

They both laid back on the bed and looked at each other.

"I wish you could come with me," Dani sighed, cuddling into Santana and closing her eyes.

"I know, I just want to hold you like this all the time. What am I going to do when my girlfriend hits the road and forgets all about me?" Santana spoke jokingly but a part of her did worry about what would happen when Dani was out there and Santana was stuck here.

Dani sat up and made her way to her bag. She unzipped it, pushing aside of the clothes she had neatly placed in it before pulling out a sweater.

"This is my favorite sweater..." Dani sat on the bed next to Santana.

"Yes I know, it's nearly impossible to get you out of it,"

"The weather is supposed to get a little cold here when I'm gone so..." Dani handed Santana the sweater, "Maybe you should hold on to it for me?"

Santana smiled as she took the sweater and placed it in her lap. The image of Dani waking up in the morning and wearing nothing but that sweater consumed her and her grasp on the piece of clothing tightened. She looked up at Dani, and quickly pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head and began to fold it.

"Take this," Santana gave Dani the shirt, "And when you get homesick you can put it on and hopefully it will make you think of me,"

"I'm always thinking about you," Dani said as she stood up and gently placed the shirt in her bag, zipping it up once more. Dani's phone went off and she looked down at it, frowning when she read the message, "My ride is here,"

Santana nodded, sitting up from the bed and helping Dani bring her things to the door. The placed her bags in the doorway and watched as a man took them away.

"So this is it," Dani turned towards Santana.

"I'll miss you," Santana stepped closer to Dani, pulling on her shirt, pulling their bodies closer together.

"I'll miss you too, I'll call you okay?" Dani gave Santana one last kiss. It wasn't the kind of kiss they had shared before, it was full of need and they both hesitantly pulled away before Dani picked up her guitar and walked out the door; not losing eye contact with her girlfriend.

Dani soon disappeared around the corner and Santana closed the door, sighing as she walked around their now empty apartment. _Is it bad that I miss you already? _Santana thought seconds before her phone started ringing. She walked over to the table and looked at the caller ID, smiling as she answered the phone.

"Wow that was a really fast plane," Santana answered.

"I didn't tell you I love you...I can't leave without saying it,"

Santana smiled as she walked over to the window, noticing Dani standing outside next to her ride, looking up at Santana.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, now go change the world with your music," Santana waved out the window as Dani blew her a kiss and they both hung up.

Dani sighed as she entered the back of the car and closed the door. She looked out the window as the car started and they drove off. She opened her guitar case and pulled out a pen and some paper and began writing Santana a song.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you keep calling me, my girlfriend is going to get suspicious," Santana was on her way out before she had received another phone call.

"Oh you have a girlfriend?" Dani smiled as she slumped in a chair as she waited in the airport, "What's she like?"

"Hmm, smart, funny, she's got this infectious laugh..."

"She sounds like a catch," Dani laughed as she felt Santana smile through the phone.

"She is," Santana juggled her phone in the other hand as she put on her coat and began walking out the door.

"My plane is delayed..." Dani sighed as she looked out the window at the plane on the runway.

"How is a _private_ plane delayed?" Santana pushed her way down the sidewalks of New York.

"I don't know, something about not enough fuel to take off,"

"Thats...comforting,"

"At least I'll be on a tour bus after this, that's safer right?" Dani got the nod from a gentleman working at the airport. She picked up her bag and walked slowly to the terminal, "I have to go now,"

"Me too, I'm already running late," Santana sounded out of breath over the phone as she ran down the sidewalks of the city.

"Let me know how it goes okay?" Dani sat in a seat on the plane, "I love you."

"I will. I love you too,"

Dani hung up the phone and stared out the window as the plane's engine started. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes...

_Dani ran into the apartment and yelled Santana's name. _

_"I'm in here," A voice called out from the bedroom. _

_"I have, amazing news," Dani tried to catch her breath as she slid across the doorway. _

_"Me too actually, I was hoping to surprise you with dinner but..you're home early," Santana walked over to Dani and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. _

_"Okay, let's say it at the same time?" Dani asked, smiling as she brushed a strand of loose hair out of Santana's face. _

_They counted to three and both gave their news. Dani jumped up and down as she mentioned she was about to go on a national tour and Santana smiled as she mentioned she landed a leading role in an upcoming original broadway musical. Santana felt her heart dropped in her chest as she realized Dani's news meant Dani wouldn't be around to see the show. She continued to smile and congratulate her girlfriend as Dani said she was proud of Santana's hard work. But they both knew this wasn't going to be easy and a heavy air filled the room. _

"Dani, wake up..." Andy, Dani's manager shook her until she opened her eyes, "We landed, let's go,"

"I slept the whole way there?" Dani asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It seems that way yeah. It's good though, enjoy the sleep while you can because you won't be getting much of it,"

"Great," Dani mumbled as she grabbed her bag and walked off the plane.

-.-.-.-

"Alright guys, let's take a 15 minute break!"

Santana sighed in relief as she walked to the corner of the rehearsal space and grabbed her water bottle. This whole broadway thing hadn't exactly been her dream, but an opportunity was just that and she wasn't going to let it fly by her. She looked at her watch as she wondered where Dani was, she was jealous of all the people surrounding her girlfriend now; management, paparazzi, fans, security...they all got to see the one person Santana wanted.

"Santana Lopez?" A gentleman in a hat and collared shirt walked into the room holding a clipboard.

"That's me," Santana walked over to him. He placed a bouquet of flowers in her hands, made her sign the sheet and walked away. She opened the card that came with gift, there was nothing in it except a heart. Santana smiled as she smelled the flowers and placed them gently on the floor.

"Flowers already? We haven't even had a show," A girl from the ensemble walked over to Santana and admired the flowers. Santana rushed through her head trying to remember the girl's name; _Sandy...Sunny...Susie? Sally! _

"Yeah, my girlfriend sent them, she's off on tour and-"

"Oh what show is she in?" Sally took a sip from her water bottle as she waited for a response.

"Well actually, none. She's a musician,"

"What's her name?"

"D-" Santana was interrupted as the choreographer called the break to an end and they all quickly took their previously abandoned places.

-.-.-.-

Lights flashed and multiple voices threw themselves at Dani's direction as her team helped her push past an overwhelming crowd mixed of paparazzi and fans. Dani had tried to stop several times to talk to people but was pulled away and told to keep her head down. She watched her feet as she was guided to a car waiting for her outside of the airport. The crowd pushed in deeper and she felt her rattle against the men that created a barrier around her. The car door opened and Dani was pushed in; the door being shut behind her. The car shook as people banged on the windows and Dani watched as girls began to cry before they drove off.

"That was insane," Dani said, taking a look through the back window of the car.

"Welcome to fame," The driver said as they sped off to where they would hop on the tour bus.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tonight's the big night are you ready?"

"I think so," Dani pulled at the bottom of her shirt as she adjusted herself in the mirror.

"You've been working towards this for months now, you got it," Andy patted Dani on the shoulder, "I'll give you a few minutes to yourself."

Andy left the room as Dani gazed at her reflection in the mirror. This was it, the first night of her first tour and Andy was right, she had worked towards this moment but it hadn't just been for months; it had been for her whole life. Dani shook the nerves from her body, as she picked up her phone and tried to call Santana. There was no answer but Dani quickly left her a message before a knock came on her door and she was given the nod. People smiled and clapped as Dani walked out of her dressing room and she smiled back in hopes that she wouldn't throw up. She made her way down a long hall, the longest hall she had ever walked and called everyone in for a circle. People crowded together as they placed their hands together and everyone looked at Dani.

"I'm not very good at speeches," Dani looked around at all the faces of the people who had worked hard to get her here, "Usually I just write a song or-" Chanting from the crowd overpowered her voice. She stood in awe for a moment, closed her eyes and listened to the thousand of people chanting her name in unison.

Dani was so overwhelmed she didn't notice someone else take over for her and before she knew it the circle was over and everyone was patting her on the back as security escorted her towards the entrance she would be going on stage from. She took another deep breath as someone handed her a microphone and she ducked under the stage, making her way to the lift that would rise her up into the arena.

The crowd roared as the guitar lazily played a few random notes and the crowd shook the entire stage. Dani felt the lift rise and the watched as the stage opened above her; the arena was black except for the lights in the crowd that glowed like stars in the night. The first few notes of her opening song played and the crowd erupted as Dani rose from underneath the stage.

-.-.-.-.-

"How was your day?" Kurt asked as Santana walked into the loft with a giant sigh. He turned and looked at her as she leaned against the wall, "Not good huh?"

"We rehearsed the same scene _all _day. And then the director decided that he didn't like how it was staged and redid the whole thing," Santana threw her bag on the the chair closet to the door and walked over to the kitchen, "And then of course I left my phone here," Santana grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter.

"So does this mean you want a glass of wine?" Kurt asked as he opened a bottle.

Santana nodded as she looked through her phone.

"Crap! And it's Dani's first show tonight, I promised her I would talk to her before she went on stage…" Santana redialed the missed call but Dani's phone went straight to voicemail, "This day sucks."

"Here," Kurt handed her a glass and they walked over to the couch.

Santana slumped on the couch and took a sip of her wine. She pouted as she sighed, imagining what song Dani was performing right at this moment. Kurt nudged closer to her on the couch and attempted to put his arm around her in comfort.

"Stop that," Santana swatted Kurt's arm away from her as she took another sip of wine.

-.-.-.-.-

Dani smiled out at the crowd as she caught her breath. She looked out at the flashing lights and the signs with her name written on them. This was it, this was her dream and she was living it. She walked up stage and grabbed her guitar, sitting the strap comfortably over her shoulder as she stepped towards the mic stand and began to play a few notes. The crowd roared as they recognized the song that was about to be played.

"If you guys know the words then sing along," Dani said before the lights changed and she began to sing:

_"Everything's so small when you're on top of the world. It's hard to understand what's still yet to unfold. Pretending to be who you're not is a waste of what you've got…"_

Dani stopped as the crowd sang the next line and she smiled:

"_Keep dreaming, keep dreaming, keep dreaming, keep on, keep believing.." _

Dani moved towards the mic again as she sang the next part, the crowd listening as lights slowly waved back and forth:

_"We are the kings and queens of hearts that break, we may fall in between the cracks. Living life like it's just a game of blackjack, I don't know how but we always find our way back. Looking back when I was just a little girl with a big dream living in a lonely world. It seems life is impossible so believe that you're unstoppable…" _

The audience jumped in unison as the drums kicked in and Dani fiercely played her guitar. Everyone sang along to the chorus and for a once in Dani's life she felt like she was doing what she was suppose to.

-.-.-.-.-

Santana's sleep was interrupted by her phone as she jolted up and searched for it in between the cushions of the couch.

"Hey you," Santana smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hey yourself," Dani closed the door to her dressing room, giving herself a moment of silence with her girlfriend on the phone.

"So how was it?"

"Amazing, it was…I don't really have any words. One thing was missing though…"

"Which was..?" Santana snuck off the couch and slowly walked to her bed.

"You. If you were here it would have been perfect,"

"Well when you come to your show here in New York you know I'll be right up next to that stage,"

"I know and I can't wait. It's going to be my favorite show of the whole tour,"

Santana listened on the other end as she heard a faint knock and Dani telling someone to wait a minute. Her smile faded as she realized that Dani was going to have to hang up.

"I have to-"

"I know," The line fell silent before Santana said one last thing, "I miss you, and I love you."

"I love you too babe."

With that, Dani hung up the phone and Santana was left sitting on her bed, wishing her girlfriend was right there next to her.

-.-.-.-

**AN:** The song featured in this chapter is We Are Stars by Virginia to Vegas ft Alyssa Reid. I recommend going to youtube and checking it out!


	4. Chapter 4

Rehearsals had taken both a physical and mental toll on Santana. Every day was a struggle to get out of bed and go to work. Every morning she wondered if this was what she really wanted to do, but had to quickly remind herself that things like this shouldn't be taken for granted and she was lucky for the opportunity .

This morning, however, Santana's alarm didn't go off but she was up and lying in bed looking out the sun shining through the window. She had a few days off due to some sort of production halt and all she could think about was Dani.

Santana rolled out of bed, grabbing the sweater Dani had left for her and put it on. It wasn't even remotely close to being cool in the apartment but the piece of clothing still smelled like Dani and Santana closed her eyes as she imagined her girlfriend's arms wrapping around her waist.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, taking a sip of it before shuffling over to the couch and sitting down with a sigh.

"You should go see her," Rachel didn't look up from the magazine in her hands has she read an in-depth article about her show.

"I can't..."

Rachel looked up at Santana and glared.

"Okay, yes I can but I don't want to seem like the clingy type, you know? Like she's been gone for three weeks, I don't want her to feel like I'm suffocating her,"

"I'm sure she won't feel like that. And three weeks is a long time. Seriously Santana...go see your girlfriend,"

"Yeah and stop moping around here, it's bringing bad vibes," Kurt walked past the two girls and disappeared into the bathroom.

"No one asked you Hummel!" Santana yelled over her shoulder as she took another sip from her coffee, "Pass me the computer..and turn on the radio she's going to be on in 15 minutes,"

Santana put her cup down as Rachel handed her the laptop and she began searching for a flight.

-.-.-.-

"You're live on air in ten minutes," Dani's manager looked at his phone as Dani sent out a quick text to Santana, "So remember to plug inthat you're working on your next album already and-"

"But I'm not?" Dani looked up from her phone as her manager continued to stare at his.

"You're writing songs right?"

"Well yeah-"

"Then you're working on your next album," Andy looked up as they walked into the room and Dani quietly sat in front of the microphone, and grabbed the headphones sitting on the desk, "Oh and...don't mention you're in a relationship."

"Excuse me?"

"Five minutes!" The host of the show sat across from Dani.

"Yeah I mean don't lie but don't tell the truth. We need the image that you're attainable, you're hotter if you give off the vibe you're single. People want the idea that they can be with you so just, you know, don't mention your girlfriend,"

"Am I suppose to pretend I'm not gay too?" Dani's sarcasm was matched by a look as Andy walked away and the 'on air' light flashed and the host began his introduction.

-.-.-.-.-

"And done," Santana clicked the button and closed the laptop, "Tickets are bought and I am leaving tonight,"

"Good! It will be a mini vacation, I know when I was doing rehearsals for Funny Girl I-"

"Berry please, I've heard this story about a hundred times already,"

"I'm just saying..." Rachel glanced back down at the article she was reading earlier as Kurt finally joined them on the couch and they all listened to Dani's interview.

-.-.-.-

"You're first album has been a massive hit. Multiple platinum and still holding strong on the Billboard 100 as well as iTunes..."

"Yeah it's crazy,"

"Honestly, every song on this record sounds like a number one hit single. How did you manage that during that writing process?"

"Well, it's not like I sat down and thought to myself 'I'm going to write a bunch of massive hits'", Dani laughed as she shifted closer to the mic, "I wrote things that mean something to me, and I'm just so thankful people have taken the time to listen to them, buy them, and connect with them. Putting something out there that someone relates to is all that really matters to me,"

"You've got some killer, sexy tracks on this album and then, on the other hand, there are a few that are just heart wrenching, soul exploding love songs. Where do you get your inspiration from?"

"I mean, I always write based on personal experiences. Whether it's something that's actually happened or how I've felt, I constantly try to write from a place of honestly because at the end of the day I have to perform these songs and if I'm not staying true to myself than what's the point, you know?"

"So if you're writing from personal experience is there anyone special in your life right now?"

Silence fell over the radio as Dani quickly glanced up at Andy who was on the other side of the glass.

"Right now I'm in a relationship with my work. I'm currently working on my second album which I'm pretty excited about and I'm also in the middle of touring,"

"Alright, well thank you Dani. You guys heard it here first let's kick off the commercial free hour with one of Dani's songs from her self titled album..."

The song started and the flashing red off shut off as Dani let out a sigh of relief.

-.-.-.-.-

"She's in a relationship with her work?" Santana asked as she sat on the couch staring at the wall across from her.

"Artists say that all the time, it doesn't mean anything,"

"Yeah," Kurt sat up, "They just want fans to know that they are dedicated to the music. If they announced relationships all the time it would always be about that and not the art,"

"Okay, well. I'm going to go pack because I have a flight to catch,"

-.-.-.-.-

"Come on pick up..." Dani paced back and forth in her dressing her as she tried calling Santana again.

"What's wrong?" One of her dancers walked by and stood in the middle of the open doorway.

"My girlfriend isn't answering her phone, it goes straight to voicemail. I think it has to do with that radio thing I did earlier today," Dani jumped up and sat on the make up table, "I said I was in a relationship with my work..."

"Well, you are. And you're allowed to be. I'm in a relationship with dancing and my boyfriend understands that. Music...dance...they were my first love and I can guess the same thing goes for you. I'm sure she gets that. It's probably nothing to worry about, maybe she's out and her phone died or something,"

"You're probably right, thanks,"

"See you out there," The girl walked away and left Dani to collect her thoughts before she went on stage.

-.-.-.-.-

"Okay guys, I got one last song for you tonight. Are you ready?" The crowd cheered and the stage rumbled beneath Dani's feet, "I can't hear you, I said are you ready?!"

The crowd grew louder as the guitar kicked in and Dani began to sing.

_"I don't know if you're ready to go where I'm willing to take you girl. I will feel every inch of your skin and you know I can rock your world..."_

Dani walked to end of the stage and reached out towards the crowd, quickly touching as many hands as she could, smiling at all the crying faces.

_"Imma be the calm in the storm you're looking for I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down. I don't mind if you lie in my bed, we can stay here forever now...Turn off the lights, take off your clothes, turn on the up the fight, I'm in control..._ _Why don't you let it go."_

Dani held out the mic towards the crowd as they sang the next part of the song.

_Yeah, I wanna know you inside out I'll spend my life trying to figure out. Just close your eyes and shut your mouth and let me kiss you inside out._

She walked up the stage as the song continued, the audience singing along with the band and Dani slowly disappeared down into the stage, waving to what had probably been the best crowd of the tour so far.

After show ritual began as the dancers all patted Dani on the back as she made her way to her dressing room. She opened the door to find Santana sitting in her chair, holding a single rose.

"Hi," Santana sat up, smiling from ear to ear as she walked towards her girlfriend.

"Hi," Dani took the rose from Santana and pulled her girlfriend in for a long and much-needed kiss.

"You were amazing,"

"You saw?"

"Yeah," Santana kissed Dani again, "You were incredibly hot,"

"Oh really? How hot?" Dani teased; she bit her bottom lip as she grinned at Santana.

"Hot enough to wonder how far your hotel is from here,"

Dani grabbed Santana's hand and led her down the halls, bodyguards slowly forming a protective wall around them as they snuck out of the venue, into the van and to Dani's hotel room.

_AN: Song used in the chapter was Kiss You Inside Out by Hedley. (I own nothing)_


	5. Chapter 5

Dani felt a cool breeze push the soft sheet against her bare skin and she sighed as she drifted out of her sleep. Her eyes adjusted to the light that was beaming from the open window across the room. She pushed back her hair from her face as she rolled over and smiled at what was lying next to her. The sun made Santana's skin glow and even though Dani knew it wasn't possible, Santana somehow looked as beautiful as ever.

Dani laid next to her sleeping girlfriend in silence. She could still feel Santana's lips on her body and she grinned as she recalled the night they had just spent together. Santana stirred in her sleep and Dani inches closer to her: kissing her girlfriend's bare shoulder.

"I miss waking up to that," Santana murmured as she opened her eyes.

"Me too," Dani flashed her signature smile. Dani watched Santana get up and walk towards the bathroom, her naked body disappearing behind the wall. Dani sighed as she rolled over, checking the time on the clock sitting on the table beside the bed. It was nearly noon and she couldn't remember the last time she slept this late. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light as she sat up, stretched, grabbed the shirt thathad been tossed on the floor the night before and put it on.

Dani couldn't help but smile as she heard Santana humming in the bathroom, her footsteps periodically getting closer as she searched for a piece of clothing to put on. Dani began to make herself a cup of coffee as she watched Santana walk over to the window, her messy hair was now pulled up into a bun and the shirt she was wearing just covered her butt as she pulled back the curtains and let the full sunlight in. There was something about Santana that sent Dani's head in a spin. Music and performing gave Dani a high but what she felt when she was with Santana was on a whole new level.

"Dani?" Santana turned around, calling out her girlfriend's name again, pulling Dani out of her daze, "You might want to come see this."

Santana turned back around, looking out the window. Dani walked over to her girlfriend and stepped towards the window. She looked down at an ocean of people flooding the street down below.

She pushed the window open, letting the sea of sound flood her room. The crowd erupted and she stuck her head out the window and waved. It was impossible to think that this many people liked the music she made. Figures and numbers were spewed out at her all the time, and she played to sold out arenas every night but this was different. These people were here and Dani suddenly became overwhelmed as she closed the window again and stepped back.

"Wow, usually I'd be worried if my girlfriend had a girl waiting for her outside her window but you've got like, a thousand out there and I don't think I could take all of them," Santana joked as she looked out the window again before turning back to Dani who stood behind her in a daze, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm just so happy," Dani smiled as she pulled Santana away from the window and kissed her. The faint chant of Dani's name from the crowd could be heard through the closed window as the two of them fumbled back to Dani's bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're flying back with me right?" Dani asked as she pushed her suitcase closed and locked it.

"If you want me to,"

"Of course," Dani kissed Santana as they walked by each other, gathering up their belongings, getting ready to fly back to New York for Dani's show that night.

"I'm nervous, for tonight," Dani held the door open for Santana as two men grabbed their bags and walked ahead of them through the hall.

"Why?"

"It's Madison Square Garden, the most iconic arena in like the existence of time. Plus everyone I know is going to be there, you'll be there and…I just want it to be perfect, you know?"

"It will be, don't worry. Just be you, do you're best and it will rock," Santana and Dani were pushed together as they neared the door, a wall of bodies forming around them getting ready to push through the crowd that was waiting outside. Their heads were gently pushed down and the doors opened. They walked fast, watching the passing feet of people trying to push towards them and before they knew it, they were in a car and being hauled away to the airport.

-.-.-.-.-

MSG was the best show on tour so far. Dani could see the familiar faces of her friends and Santana in the front row and the crowd was electric.

"New York, I love you guys so much. In fact you guys are so special to me I thought I'd give you guys a special surprise," Dani fiddled with her guitar on stage as the crowd cheered, "I have this new song I want to share with you guys, and um, I just finished it, no one has ever heard it before and it goes out to a very special someone in the audience tonight," Dani looked down, quickly making eye contact with Santana and smiling, "This is the Sweater Song,"

Dani slowly began to strum the chords on her guitar.

_'Baby don't leave_

_Be home, stay close, be close to me_

_yeah don't be gone, don't be gone'_

_I said 'Baby you know_

_I gotta run, I gotta go_

_I won't be long, girl I won't be long'_

_'Baby don't you flirt_

_And baby please just don't get hurt,_

_And if you feel alone then here take my shirt'_

_I said 'Forever girl_

_I know you hate the weather girl,_

_So maybe you should hold on_

_To my sweater girl'_

She looked down at Santana again who has smiling, clutching to the sweater she was wearing; the sweater Dani gave her before leaving for tour. Santana wiped a tear away from her chin as Dani continued to sing. A crowd of thousands of people and Dani never once stopped looking at Santana. It was just the two of them and Dani's guitar. No one else was there, no one else existed.

_I said 'Back to forever girl_

_I hope you enjoyed the weather girl_

_Now all I want to do_

_Is get you outta that sweater girl'_

_You said 'I love the way you flirt_

_I'm so glad you didn't get hurt_

_Now let me see you naked_

_Without that shirt'_

The band joined in and the lights in the arena burst as Dani played her solo before the song ended and the lights disappeared. The last thing Santana saw was Dani's eyes and her lips forming those three simple words Santana loved hearing her say.

*Song is Sweater Song by Hedley, obviously changed some of the pronouns but I do not own the song.*


End file.
